1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for email notification of unanswered telephone calls.
2. Background Information
When a person relocates to a new address or is traveling on vacation or on a business trip, the person may miss telephone calls placed to the person's home or office telephone number. Further, if a person is traveling on vacation or on a business trip, a subscriber's wireless communications device may not be supported in the vacation or business trip location(s).
In conventional telephone communication systems, when a telephone company's subscriber is away from his local telephone number (i.e., home or office telephone number) or his wireless communication device is not supported in a location, a party calling the subscriber at the local telephone number or wireless telephone number will be forced to leave a message on a voicemail or will simply have to try calling the subscriber again at a later date.
Unfortunately, the subscriber may not be able to access their voicemail. For example, the cell phone of a U.S. subscriber generally does not work in South Korea. As a result, the subscriber may not be able to obtain information about unanswered calls or voicemail messages in these situations.